Bermuda von Veckenschtein
|-|Arcobaleno= |-|True Form= Summary Bermuda von Veckenschtein, also known as "The Arcobaleno Of Vindice", is a baby Vindice possessing the Clear Arcobaleno Pacifier. He was the strongest Arcobaleno during his generation of Arcobaleno. He is the primary antagonist of the Curse of the Rainbow Arc and the final antagonist of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-C | At least 6-B, likely higher Name: Bermuda von Veckenshtein Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: 2-5 (Baby form), Unknown (Adult form) Classification: Human, Arcobaleno, Vindice leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert on hand-to-hand combat, Flame of Night user, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Can send enemy to other locations via Warp Holes, Can enhance speed by travel through warp holes multiple times, Power Bestowal (Arcobalenos can seal their skills in a bullet and passing it by firing the bullet. He can also give his Flame of Night to Vindices and make them use its abilities), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame, killing intent, and heartbeat of others) Resistance to Gravity Manipulation, Perception Manipulation and likely Power Nullification Attack Potency: Likely Town level (Should be comparable to other Arcobaleno like Mammon) | At least Country level, likely higher (Was stated to be the strongest Arcobaleno, defeated Oath Flame Tsuna with just two punches) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Oath Flame Tsuna unable to track his movements even with help from Hyper Intuition). Speed of Light travel speed with Acceleration Black Hole. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Town Class | At least Country Class, likely higher Durability: Likely Town level | At least Country level, likely higher Stamina: High (Fought Tsuna without tiring until the very end) Range: Standard melee range. Several kilometers for warp holes. Standard Equipment: Clear pacifier Intelligence: Very high (Knew about the history of Vongola and Simon, plotted to kill Checker Face for years and nearly succeeded, expert battler, created the Flame of Night) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flame of Night:' It has the distinct appearance of a heavy, inky darkness and an energy output higher than any other Flame currently in use, thus it can easily overpower the other Flames. It causes explosive bursts of energy when used, capable of decimating entire areas in a violent burst of power, and can connect different areas through portals for a quick escape. The Flame can also coat the user, increasing their base power level. **'Warp Hole:' Bermuda can create a portal to another location. The portal can also be given a gravitational ability to be used to forcibly draw something inside. **'Short Warp:' Bermuda can use teleportation abilities to instantly warp short distances. This technique is used to move behind enemies or dodge their attacks. This can also be used to warp a portion of the user's body (i.e. hands or feet) allowing them to attack from different directions or hit a target outside his attack range. **'Acceleration Warp Hole:' Bermuda creates a circle of Warp Holes and travels through them multiple times. Once his acceleration reaches to the fastest point, Bermuda creates a Warp Hole above his enemy to propel himself at them at fastest speed to crush them. Warp_Hole.png|Bermuda use Warp hole to drag Reborn in. Short_Warp_Bermuda.png|Bermuda using Short Warp Speed_of_Light_Warp_Hole.png|Acceleration Warp Hole Key: Arcobaleno | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:BFR Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6